Necklace
by Kazen Tsuruyo
Summary: Karena sejujurnya ia begitu penasaran dengan kalung milik sang bangau. -Semi Canon-
Sejak dulu ada yang selalu membuat Mitsutada penasaran.

Seharusnya tidak seperti itu karena dia selalu bersama-sama dengannya sejak berada di Oda Clan. Namun, ia gagal menahan rasa penasarannya.

Ia sangat ingin menyentuh kalung yang dikenakan oleh Tsurumaru.

Anehkah? Mitsutada sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu penasaran dengan rantai emas yang senantiasa menghiasi leher sang bangau ketika pergi berperang. Pikirnya, apakah si empunya tidak merasa berisik saat rantai itu menimbulkan bunyi berdencingan ketika beradu satu sama lain? Apalagi _tachi_ putih tempaan Gojou Kuninga itu memakai ornamen rantai emas di pakaian dan juga sandalnya. Tidakkah akan menimbulkan suara berisik saat Tsurumaru tengah bergerak?

Dan ia berniat untuk menyentuh kalung sang bangau untuk menuntaskan rasa penasarannya.

#

 **Necklace** belongs to **Kazue Tsuruyo**

Touken Ranbu © DMM and Nitroplus

A semi-canon fanfiction, sorry for typo's and maybe out of character.

#

Pagi itu tim ekspedisi yang dipimpin oleh Yamanbagiri baru saja kembali. Membawa bahan-bahan baku beserta _koban_ yang cukup melimpah. Saniwa mereka menyambut kedatangan tim ekspedisi dengan suka cita.

Mitsutada yang baru saja selesai dengan urusan dapurnya, memperhatikan Tsurumaru yang baru saja tiba. Saudaranya itu nampak riang seperti biasa dan kadang menggembungkan pipinya saat ditanya mengenai kejahilannya saat sedang ekspedisi.

Intinya, dia senang karena Tsurumaru berada dalam kondisi prima saat ini. Itu artinya dia bisa melaksanakan apa yang ia niatkan sebelumnya.

Tsurumaru tengah duduk menikmati dango dan tehnya keesokan harinya, ketika Mitsutada mendekatinya dan bergumam sesuatu mengenai kalung milik sang bangau.

Tsurumaru menoleh ke arah _tachi_ ber _eye-patch_ itu dan memperingatkannya, "Jangan coba-coba untuk menyentuhnya, Mitsutada. Rasanya akan sangat geli jika kau menyentuhnya."

Mitsutada mengukir senyum di bibirnya tatkala saudaranya itu memperingatinya. Tatapannya masih tertuju ke arah hiasan leher yang berdencingan milik Tsurumaru.

"Yah, kau telah memberiku sebuah ide yang cukup bagus, Tsurumaru." Ia pun bergerak mendekat dan tangannya menyentuh rantai di leher Tsurumaru.

Alhasil pedang albino itu kegelian dan meminta agar Mitsutada menghentikan ulahnya. Untuk beberapa saat, telinga Mitsutada menangkap suara-suara logam yang berdencingan dan ia merasa itu menarik.

"Sepertinya kau menikmatinya, Tsurumaru," Mitsutada kembali memainkan kalung milik Tsurumaru, rasanya menyenangkan mendengar suara rantai itu saat berdencingan.

Tsurumaru tidak dapat menahan tawanya lagi. Wajahnya sampai memerah karena ia terlalu banyak tertawa. "Hentikan, Mitsu! Ahahaha-!"

"Seseorang bisa menggodamu hanya dengan menyentuh lehermu, Tsuru," Mitsutada menyeringai. Suara dari kalung Tsurumaru berdencingan dan bergemerincing dengan indahnya dalam cahaya yang memukau. "Dan ini benar-benar menarik, hampir mendekati 'kegilaan'. Maksudku, ini bisa membuat seseorang terangsang."

"Eh?" _tachi_ putih itu terkesiap saat mendengar kata 'terangsang'. "Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang sama seperti kakek mesum itu, Mitsutada," pipinya memerah saat mengingat seseorang yang menggodanya semalam.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya," _tachi_ hitam itu memampang cengiran, kali ini karena ia menyadari pipi pucat Tsurumaru yang merona. Bangau jahil itu sepertinya tengah sensitif untuk masalah yang menyerempet ke urusan percintaan. Mungkin. "Kata-kataku benar, kan?" Mata emasnya menatap sang bangau lebih dekat.

Tsurumaru mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dan bertanya, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sial! Tsurumaru mengatakannya secara tidak sengaja. Meskipun sebenarnya sang bangau tidak ingin mengingat bagaimana saat kakek tua itu menggodanya dan mencurahkan kasih sayangnya padanya.

Mitsutada masih menatap ke dalam manik milik saudaranya itu. Bibirnya masih melengkungkan sebuah senyum penuh arti. Dia masih menyentuh leher sang bangau dengan ujung jemarinya.

Tsurumaru menahan suaranya dan tetap mengalihkan pandangannya dari _tachi_ ber _eye-patch_ itu. Namun sentuhanmu membuatnya gemetaran. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dan dia tidak suka itu. "Mitsutada, hentikan. Tolong hentikan."

Mitsutada menatap ke arah iris yang sewarna dengannya itu dalam diam. Sebenarnya dia melakukan itu untuk menguji kesensitifan sang bangau dan melihat reaksi dari _tachi_ putih itu sudah cukup membuatnya paham. "Aku sudah dapat jawabannya, kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya."

Tsurumaru memejamkan matanya dan berusaha membuat dirinya tenang. Dia tidak mengerti alasan Mitsutada melakukan hal tersebut padanya. "Aku tidak mengerti tujuanmu melakukan ini padaku."

"Katakan saja kalau aku penasaran. Aku tertarik pada rantai emas di lehermu itu, Tsuru," pedang dari Osafune School itu berusaha meyakinkan sang bangau. Memperkuat pernyataannya baruan.

"Benarkah?" Tsurumaru menatap ke arah rekannya sesama Dategumi itu dalam-dalam. "Sepertinya kau memiliki maksud lain, Mitsutada."

Mitsutada pun mengernyitkan alisnya. "Maksud lain? Seperti?"

"Ah, sudahlah..." sang bangau pun menghela napas.

"Oh, apakah karena sentuhanku sebelumnya, kan? Apa kamu berpikir aku akan menembakmu?" menatap dalam ke arah Tsuru selama semenit penuh, masih dengan senyum terhias di bibirnya.

Tsurumaru memutar matanya malas. "Siapa tahu, Mitsu? Aku pikir ku bermaksud untuk menggodaku sama seperti pedang tua itu."

"Kalau kamu merasa tersinggung karena sentuhan itu, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu hal yang menjadi privasimu," Mitsutada pun membungkukkan badannya pada sang bangau. "Aku hanya penasaran dengan rantai emas di lehermu itu, aku sempat mendengar bahwa ornamen lehermu itu bergemerincing. Dan tentu saja mulai sekarang kau tidak bisa dengan mudah mengejutkan orang-orang, karena mereka akan mendengar suara gemerincing itu."

"Tidak usah cemas, aku akan berhati-hati saat aku ingin mengejutkan orang-orang," dia menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku bukan orang idiot, Mitsutada."

"Kau ini pedang elegan yang dibuat di Era Heian, idiot itu bukan sesuatu yang sesuai untukmu," Mitsutada menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Tsurumaru. "Yang kumaksudkan adalah, kau harus berhati-hati. Karena kau sering sekali berbuat ceroboh."

"Iya,iya, aku mengerti. Tidak usah cemas begitu, Mamatada," keembali sang bangau menggembungkan pipinya.

Mitsutada tersenyum. Kini rasa penasarannya akan kalung milik Tsurumaru sudah terjawab, dan ia tidak akan pernah lagi melakukannya.

# **OWARI** #

A/N : Yahooo! Tsuruyo kembali dengan fic baru! Euh semoga tidak aneh... ini dibuat karena penasaran juga bagaimana kalau rantai di leher Tsurumaru dimain-mainkan...^^

Akhir kata, review?


End file.
